pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
L5R - The story so far
Back to L5R main page: Episode 1: The call to Tsuma Three honourable friends - Shinjo Tomoe, Akodo Yashiro and Shinjo Takaaki are approaching their Gempukku and as a result, they are in their final year of childhood. Their host Daidoji Asuka has invited them to their family home which is a short journey from many prominent cities in the Crane and Imperial lands. In exchange children of the Daidoji are pawns in a game of one-upmanship about who can be the better hosts. Despite a day of luxury and easy entertainment the two Unicorns are hard to please and don’t always involve themselves, so after a rich breakfast they are intrigued to hear that the Noh theater group will not be performing today. When asked Akodo Yashiro suggests that they prove their martial prowess and their hosts dufully arrange a visit to the local dojo. It is only a small building with three halls around a central courtyard and a single wall finishing the enclosure. Yashiro and Takaaki accept bokken offered by the master of the dojo whilst Tomoe accepts a wager from one of the students on the result. Takaaki is victorious, but only just and the student hands over a small bottle of sake and then accepts a further challenge from the student to a kenjutsu match which she wins, once again narrowly. The four politely share the resulting sake and depart in good spirits returning back to their hosts. Tomoe and Takaaki tend to their horses whilst Yashiro practices his kata and other exercises before the evening meal. However before Yashiro goes to bed he visits the family shrine and venerates the ten thousand names of his ancestors. He feels the reassuring presence of his ancestors and their subtle guiding whispers. Before he leaves, there is a single whisper that is audible. “Await the Herald” That night he awakens to hear the subtle movement of servants and watches outside to see a mounted official bearing an important looking banner. Rousing the others, they look out and Tomoe identifies the messenger as a Miya Herald. One of the Imperial messengers carrying the Emperors own seal. The messenger comes in and asks the hostages if they have passed their Gempukku yet and if they are confident in the skills of their school. They answered in the affirmative and bowed low. She offered them the opportunity to seek Glory in Tsuma, which they enthusiastically accepted. However the town of Tsuma was 50 Li away (25km/15 miles) and they were concerned that they might arrive late if they walked. So with the aid of their hosts, they were furnished with an extra horse and provisions. With the Unicorn at the fore they were able to make the journey in excellent time. Stopping for the night at a way station not too far away from the town itself. On the road, they nearly ran down an old man who may have been a monk, but they were kind and helped him up and assisted him in carrying his enormous chest back to his home. Despite making up a lot of time on the road due to their superior horsemanship, they were unsure how long they had, but accepted the old man’s offer and took tea with him. The kindness of his rescuers spurred him to offer the group a gift. A fine Katana in a blue sheath with brass ornamentation. Knowing that they should offer a gift in return, Yashiro offered his Naginata, a fine gift to offer in exchange. Having refused the gift twice it was finally accepted and the bid the old man farewell. They arrived in to the town of Tsuma where the festival was well under way. Doji Kuwatai found them and directed them to kakita duelling academy where registrations were being held and they were able to register in time for the festivities with only half an hour before noon. Their existing weapons were `Taken to be polished` (Nobody would deprive a Samurai of their weapons, but by offering to have their weapons cleaned and tended to by a professional, hosts are able to ask guests to leave their weapons behind whilst they are in a place where their host guarantees their protection.) and they were issued with a pair of bokken, each the size and weight of a katana (long sword) and a wakizashi (Short sword). These were dyed a brilliant blue colour and represented their participation in to the Championship. Episode 2: Meet the competition As the last person finally signed in the adjudicator Kakita, the gong was rung and the other competitors gathered in the central courtyard of the Dojo. Each of the clans sent a senior representative to gather the students up to give them words of encouragement and to answer any questions they might have. Whilst these meetings were private you did get the schedule for the events: Day 1 *Strategy Games Tournament *Bushido and Nobility *Obstacle Course *Horse Archery Day 2 *Skirmish tournament *Poetry *Hunting *Courtliness Day 3 *Iaijutsu Tournament *Calligraphy *Closing ceremonies and awards. They gave each Clan words of advice and told them to mingle but to rest well as the competition starts at Dawn. Going back in to the courtyard, it was clear that not everybody got to speak with their representative, as the two ladies of the Scorpion clan were not met by anybody. However the group mingled both within their own clan and with each other. Shinji Takaaki managed to get an invitation to be entertained by the Scorpion ladies later that night, Shinjo Tomoe was confronted with her rival Dadoji Kenji who accused her Grandfather of murdering his uncle in cold blood. They squared off for a few moments as if about to duel, but it became clear that Kenji was only trying to get the measure of her skill. They had a very brief introduction to everybody present and the Lions even arranged a well considered performance highlighting their culture and the culture of the other clans, but before the could conclude it, a loud noise from down on the docks sounded up. The Imperial Barge was coming, with the Emperor himself to watch the games. Everybody who was present kowtowed before the Empeor except for the guests disembarking with him (His son and heir and the Daimyo of the Scorpion clan and his wife) and a drunken Crab who stayed out of view and cast deeply insulting remarks about the Emperors choice of company. However he made himself scarce as soon as the Imperial Guard came closer. So much for the courage of the Crab. As everybody else followed the Imperial procession to the Governors mansion, the contestants took the opportunity of a nearly empty town to enjoy some well deserved food and drink. Takaaki accepted the Scorpion invitation and came back no worse for wear and with his honour intact. The Scorpions were in fact excellent hosts. Everybody prepared for the long anxious night before the games themselves begin. Episode 3: Sycamore seeds in hay - The first day. As they slept, Shinjo Tomoe awoke to the sound of somebody moving past the paper screens that seperated her from the other contestants. Iuchi Ayana however was having a nightmare and so Tomoe roused her to which she gave a violent start. They stepped outside to investigate the strange movement and found a woman in a red Kimono crouched by the side of the other dojo hall trying to start a small fire with a flint and steel. As they approached her she was oblivious until Ayana shook her by the shoulders. Tomoe stamped out the small fire before the guards arrived. When roused from her sleepwalking Agasha Midori was surprised to find herself here and begged the two Unicorns Back to L5R main page: